Śledzik Ingerman
'Śledzik Justyn Ingerman' (ang. ''Fishlegs Justin Ingerman) — członek grupy Jeźdźców Smoków, jeden z głównych bohaterów filmów serii Jak wytresować smoka oraz serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Jego smoczyca to Gronkiel o imieniu Sztukamięs. Chłopak jest jednym z najbardziej zagorzałych miłośników i znawcą smoków. Kocha także naukę i posiada ogromną wiedzę nie tylko w zakresie smoków, lecz także historii czy botaniki. Wygląd Śledzik to dosyć wysoki, krągły chłopak o krótkich blond włosach, zielonych oczach i miłym wyrazie twarzy. Wyglądem, najbardziej ze wszystkich Jeźdźców przypomina prawdziwego wikinga, choć jego tusza nie pochodzi z wyćwiczonych mięśni, a z otyłości. Nie oznacza to jednak, że chłopak nie jest silny. Zazwyczaj nosi brązową, futrzaną bluzę z krótkim rękawem i zielone spodnie. Ubiera również futrzane kozaki w kolorze brudnego, jasnego brązu. Na głowę zakłada maleńki hełm ozdobiony dwoma krótkimi rogami. W Jak wytresować smoka 2 Śledzik ma około 20 lat. Na hełmie, zamiast rogów są małe skrzydełka przypominające skrzydła Gronkla. Dodatkowo chłopak wyposażony jest w pas z kilkoma kieszeniami, w których trzyma przydatne podręczne rzeczy, między innymi swoje smocze karty. Na twarzy Śledzika pojawia się nieznaczny zarost. W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3 Śledzik posiada dwa różne stroje: ubranie codziennie, które od dotychczasowych różni się jeszcze większą liczbą kieszeni, także na karwaszach, oraz dodatkowych na utrzymujących je pasach, oraz ognioodporną smoczą zbroję, wykonaną z łusek Gronkla. Zbroja pozwala chłopakowi latać niezależnie od swojego wierzchowca dzięki prostokątnym skrzydłom sterowanym ręcznie. Dzięki temu upodabnia się do swojej smoczycy, Sztukamięs. Najbardziej zauważalną zmianą w wyglądzie są długie, zaplecione w warkocz wąsy, podobne do tych, które nosi Pyskacz Gbur. Charakter Śledzik jest skromnym, strachliwym, lecz miłym i niespotykanie empatycznym chłopakiem. Jako jedyny zdaje się od początku rozumieć wyśmiewanego przez innych Czkawkę. Jest mądry, inteligentny i lubi zabłyszczeć swoją rozległą wiedzą o smokach, którą chętnie zdobywał jeszcze wówczas, gdy wikingowie z nimi walczyli. Najlepiej ze wszystkich młodych wikingów zna te latające gady - swego czasu przeczytał Smoczy Podręcznik co najmniej siedem razy. Podczas różnych misji myśli strategicznie, nie jest jednak zbytnio odważny i woli czekać na rozwój wypadków w bezpiecznym miejscu. Wyjątek stanowiią sytuację, gdy smokom, a zwłaszcza ich młodym bądź jajom, grozi niebezpieczeństwo - Śledzik jest wówczas gotów do wszelkich poświęceń, by je ochronić, jest w stanie postawić się tym, których boi się najbardziej, a nawet poświęcić własne życie. Śledzik w ogóle darzy smoki ogromnym szacunkiem oraz miłością. Z całego serca kocha swojego smoka. Dba o Sztukamięs jak o własne dziecko, jest nadopiekuńczy. Nigdy nie pozwoliłby skrzywdzić swej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Podczas gdy inni (głównie Sączysmark) śmieją się ze Sztukamięs, która lata dużo wolniej od reszty, Śledzik dzielnie jej broni. Dawniej, jeszcze podczas wojen ze smokami, na smoczym szkoleniu zdawał się być nierozumiany przez kolegów i wyśmiewany za swą przemądrzałość. Wielokrotnie popisywał się swoją wiedzą o smokach, co po pewnym czasie zaczęło denerwować nawet Pyskacza. Jednak podczas samych walk Śledzik nie radził sobie najlepiej, w istocie nie udało mu się nigdy skrzywdzić żadnego smoka. Jednocześnie lubił obmyślać najbardziej wymyślne metody zabijania smoków. Śledzik jest miłośnikiem wiedzy i uważa ją za najwspanialszy skarb, jaki można otrzymać. Otacza się książkami i mapami, umie odczytywać nie tylko runy, lecz także inne, starożytne znaki, między innymi język, jakim porozumiewa się Gothi. Zdolności *'Wiedza:' Zanim Czkawka został treserem smoków, Śledzik najlepiej ze wszystkich młodych wikingów znał smoczą rasę i wszystkie gatunki. Jest w stanie podać charakterystyczne cechy każdego gatunku, który opisany został w Smoczym Podręczniku, a nawet konkretne, liczbowe statystyki - swoją wiedzę zawdzięcza jednak głównie książkom, w odróżnieniu od Czkawki, który opiera się na doświadczeniu. Śledzik uwielbia dzielić się swoją wiedzą i przed wyprowadzką jeźdźców na Koniec Świata uczył dzieci Wandali, opowiadając im m.in. o historii Berk. Został liderem grupy Odkrywców Smoków, w której również pełnił rolę nauczyciela. *'Inteligencja:' W wielu sytuacjach Śledzik jest w stanie znaleźć sprytne rozwiązanie, a także wyjaśnić naturę niektórych zjawisk. Na przykład, domyślił się, dlaczego Marazmor zjawja się w Berk co dziesięć lat (Zemsta), opracował ideę porozumiewania się ze smokiem za pomocą gestów (Bliźniacze szaleństwa), lub gdy chciał uratować Sztukamięs przed lecącymi w jej stronę metalowymi włóczniami, połaskotał ją w brzuch, dzięki czemu wypluła kamienie powodujące przyciąganie metalowych obiektów w jej stronę (odcinek Gronkielowe żelazo). Ponadto Śledzik uczy swoją smoczycę różnych manewrów, czyniących ją bardziej skuteczną w bitwie. *'Tresura smoków:' Ze względu na swoją rozległą wiedzę oraz umiejętności zdobyte dzięki Czkawce, Śledzik jest także jednym z lepszych smoczych treserów. Pokojowo podchodzi do każdego dzikiego zwierzęcia i zaciekle broni ich potomstwa oraz terytorium. Najczęściej posiłkuje się wiedzą zdobytą z książek, dlatego nierzadko brakuje mu odwagi w starciu ze smokiem; zdarza się, że ma lęk nawet przed ujeżdżaniem wytresowanych smoków (poza własną smoczycą), ze względu na większą manewrowość oraz prędkość. Prócz tego, Śledzik dysponuje szeroką gamą pomysłów na to, jakim sprawdzianom poddawać nowe gatunki smoków (Okrutna parka), jak usprawniać komunikację między jeźdźcami i ich smokami, a nawet, jak im pomagać w sytuacjach kryzysowych, na przykład, gdy dzikim smokom grozi wyparcie przez naturalną konkurencję (Dobry Kafar nie jest zły). Gdy tylko Śledzik nawiąże nić porozumienia z jakimkolwiek smokiem, jest w stanie zbudować z nim głęboką i niezawodną więź, dzięki której obie strony mogą liczyć w chwili próby na wzajemną pomoc. *'Wyobraźnia, zdolności artystyczne i manualne': chłopak potrafi wykonać niezwykle dokładne rysunki i malunki, na przykład w celu uzupełnienia Smoczego Podręcznika, czy też sporządzenia "portretu pamięciowego" smoka, którego poznał jedynie z opisu Wiadra (Kto pod kim dołki kopie (część 1)). Ponadto, Śledzik jest w stanie własnoręcznie wykonać różne przedmioty rozmaitego użytku. Samodzielnie zrobił m.in. swoje karty, stanowiące miniaturową wersję Smoczego Podręcznika. Opracował kącik relaksacyjny koło swojej chatki na Końcu Świata. Potrafi nawet zbudować łódź - skonstruował własną z okazji nadchodzących regat, niestety została ona zatopiona przez Sztukamięs. (Świt jeźdźców smoków) *'Siła i umiejętności bojowe': chłopak znany jest z tego, że w wyjątkowych okolicznościach potrafi wpaść w szał i walczyć z odwagą, której normalnie nie posiada. Do okoliczności tych należą przede wszystkim sytuacje, w których smoki, a zwłaszcza ich jaja lub młode, znajdują się w niebezpieczeństwie - czy to z powodu innych dzikich smoków, czy ludzi. Oprócz tego, jego postura zapewnia mu mnóstwo siły - jest w stanie unieść nawet dwóch dorosłych wikingów na swoich ramionach, a nawet przewrócić Sztukamięs. Dwukrotnie został zahipnotyzowany i "przemieniony'' przez Sączysmarka w Thora Łamikościa - nieustraszonego bohatera, który nie bał się niczego i posiadał niemal nieograniczoną siłę, refleks oraz odwagę. Jednak normalnie Śledzik taki nie jest i gardzi przemocą, choć podczas walk z nieprzyjaciółmi robi, co konieczne, by obronić przyjaciół, wioskę i smoki.'' *'Kondycja': mimo swojej sylwetki oraz wagi, Śledzik niejednokrotnie pokazuje, że potrafi biegać równie szybko co jego szczuplejsi przyjaciele; jako Thor Łamikość, potrafił biec szybciej niż młody jak. Zdarza się, że szybko się męczy. *'Talent językowy:' potrafi sprawnie tłumaczyć teksty, jest w stanie nawet odkryć znaczenie słów języka, którego wcześniej nie widział, i to w krótkim czasie. Jest też jedną z kilku osób (obok Pyskacza), która potrafi odczytać pismo Gothi. *'Naśladowanie odgłosów:' potrafi naśladować ryk Gronkiela, Zmiennoskrzydłego oraz Gromogrzmota (odcinek Jesteśmy rodziną (część 1)). Robi to na tyle dobrze, że reagują na nie dzikie smoki, a jeźdźcy niejednokrotnie mylą jego odgłosy z rykami prawdziwych smoków. *'Nawigacja': Śledzik zna oraz pamięta poszczególne wyspy i ich lokalizacje w Archipelagu, bez trudu rozpoznje je na mapach. Z wystarczająco dużą prezycją rozrysowuje i zaznacza różnymi kolorami kolejne wyspy na trasie Krzykozgona, by odkryć, iż zmierza od w kierunku Berk (Nieposkromiony apetyt). *'Nauczanie': potrafi w interesujący i skuteczny sposób przekazywać swoją wiedzę, dzięki czemu w serialu podjął profesję nauczyciela najmłodszych członków plemienia Wandali, opowiadając nie tylko o smokach (Odkrywcy Smoków), lecz także historii i polityki Berk. Potrafił również przekazać wszystko, co wie na temat tresury Gronkieli, Dagurowi - który wytresował własnego smoka z tego gatunku. Razem, Dagur i Śledzik opracowali nawet nowy manewr wojenny - odwrócony zrzut Gronklowy (Grunt to rodzinka). *'Muzyka': Śledzik często śpiewa swojej smoczycy Sztukamięs kołysanki i inne melodie, jednak robi to tylko na osobności, z dala od innych jeźdźców. Raz zaśpiewał przez burzowe ucho. Jednak według Stoicka, Śledzik wcale nie śpiewa dobrze. Prócz tego, w książce To Berk and Beyond Śledzik wspomina, że potrafi grać na drewnianych instrumentach, między innymi flecie, którego dźwięk działa szczególnie kojąco na Sztukamięs. Własności *'Karty' - będące "kieszonkową wersją" Smoczego Podręcznika karty, własnoręcznie wykonane przez Śledzika. *'Miecz' wykonany z gronkielowego żelaza przez Pyskacza i podarowany Śledzikowi w wyrazie wdzięczności za wynalezienie nowego surowca na bronie. *'Miska' z wizerunkiem Sztukamięs. *'Figurki' - drewniane podobizny wszystkich pięciu smoków Jeźdźców. Historia ''Jak wytresować smoka thumb|204px|Ekipa przeciwpożarowaW filmie Śledzik pojawia się dosyć często, razem z drużyną młodych wikingów jako postać drugoplanowa. Podczas ataku na wioskę Berk, Śledzik wraz z Astrid, Sączysmarkiem oraz Mieczykiem i Szpadką gaszą wywołane przez smoki pożary. Wraz z kompanami, zapisuje się na smocze szkolenie prowadzone przez Pyskacza. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych, nie wykazuje wrogości wobec Czkawki, a wręcz jako jedyny wymienia z nim parę zdań i, później, wybiera go na członka swojego zespołu. Pierwszym smokiem, z jakim grupa walczy, jest Gronkiel. Śledzik wykazuje się wiedzą na temat smoczych statystyk, co irytuje Pyskacza. Przywołując liczbę splunięć podczas właściwej walki, Śledzik zostaje trafiony w swoją tarczę kulą ognia, przez co odpadł. Podczas wspólnej kolacji Pyskacz daje grupie do przeczytania Smoczy Podręcznik. Śledzik chwali się tym, że przeczytał go już około siedmiu razy i zaczyna opowiadać o smokach opisanym w książce, lecz nikt nie chce go słuchać. Wkrótce, wraz z resztą, opuszcza salę. Następnego dnia adepci kontynuują szkolenie, tym razem stając oko w oko ze Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. Śledzik otrzymuje od smoka parę ciosów kolcami, lecz na szczęście zdołał obronić się tarczą. Oznajmia Pyskaczowi, że zaczyna wątpić w jego metody pedagogiczne. Wieczorem cała drużyna wraz z Pyskaczem, urządza ognisko, poczas którego Śledzik, odwołując się do historii odgryzionej ręki Pyskacza, wpada na pomysł, że można by zabić smoka od wewnątrz, wciąż mając tam rękę, gdyby tylko dało się ją wciąż kontrolować. thumb|Otoczony przez gaz ZębirogaPodczas następnej lekcji, tym razem z udziałem Zębiroga Zamkogłowego, Śledzik działa w zespole z Czkawką. Lekko spanikowany, zaczyna przytaczać podręcznikowe informacje na temat tego smoka, co drażni Czkawkę. Gdy chłopcom objawia się smok, Śledzika ogarnia strach - oblewa wodą nie tę głowę, co trzeba. Zły smok zionie w niego gazem, a Śledzik mometalnie ucieka ze strachu. Gdy pod koniec lekcji Czkawka poskramia smoka, Śledzik i inni obserwują jego poczynania z ogromnym zaskoczeniem. Niemal od razu młodzież zaczyna podziwiać Czkawkę i, prócz Astrid, stają się jego swoistymi fanami. Kiedy Czkawka zostaje wybrany do finału, Śledzik cieszy się z tego faktu i podnosi kolegę na rękach. thumb|left|Wytresowany przez Śledzika Gronkiel Gdy Czkawka chce użyć trzymanych na Arenie smoków, aby uratować Szczerbatka, Śledzik pojawia się u boku pozostałej młodzieży i wspomina, że jeśli chce się zabić, najlepiej wybrać Gronkiela. Właśnie Śledzikowi przypada ten smok - w ten sposób tresuje on swojego wierzchowca. Chłopak bierze udział w walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Przydaje się jego ogromna wiedza na temat smoków, gdy analizuje mocne i słabe strony ogromnej bestii. Wspólnie z Sączysmarkiem usiłują unieszkodliwić smoka, oślepiając go, szukając martwej strefy czy próbując go zdezorientować, wielki smok okazuje się jednak odporny na te zabiegi i w efekcie to wierzchowce chłopców zostają ogłuszone i niezdolne do walki. Smok Śledzika nurkuje ku ziemi, a on sam zostaje przez Gronkiela przygnieciony. Z trudem ucieka przed zbliżającą się do niego łapą Czerwonej Śmierci. Po wybudzeniu się Czkawki, Śledzik, jako jeden z drużyny jeźdźców i ich smoków, ujeżdża swojego Gronkiela. Legenda o smoku Gnatochrupie thumb|Śledzik przebrany za PyskaczaW krótkometrażówce poświęconej Gnatochrupowi, Śledzik wraz z pozostałą młodzieżą udaje się na wyprawę, której celem odnalezienie jest smoka. Niemal nikt w wiosce nie wierzy w jego istnienie, oprócz samego Pyskacza oraz właśnie Śledzika, który z typowym dla siebie podekscytowaniem wylicza charakterystyczne cechy tego gatunku, zaznaczając, że jest on niesamowity. Podczas samej wyprawy jest już mniej entuzjastyczny i ze sceptyzmem wysłuchuje historii Pyskacza. Po dotarciu na wyspę to Śledzik zostaje wybrany na przynętę - zostaje przebrany za Pyskacza i postawiony pod pułapką, by skusić smoka wprost w nią. Gdy pochłonięta w rozmowach młodzież z Pyskaczem ukrywają się, Śledzik jako pierwszy zauważa nadchodzącego Gnatochrupa i musi kilka razy wołać do przyjaciół, by ci go zauważyli. Gdy smoka udaje się ułaskawić i oswoić, wszyscy razem wracają na Berk na jego grzbiecie. Prezent Nocnej Furii W krótkometrażówce Śledzik po raz pierwszy nazywa swojego smoka po imieniu - nazywa się on Sztukamięs. Chłopak pomaga przygotować świąteczne dekoracje w wiosce Berk i z czułością obserwuje, jak jego smok bawi się z dziećmi. thumb|left|Śledzik ukrywa przed resztą, że zatrzymał swojego smokaPóźniej, gdy smoki z nieznanych powodów opuszczają wioskę i odlatują, Śledzik z przerażeniem przypomina sobie o swoim smoku i wybiega z wioski. Okaże się później, iż w obawie przed utratą wierzchowca przywiązał go łańcuchem i zamknął w domu, by ten nie mógł uciec. Wieczorem, gdy cała ekipa młodzieży rozpacza po utracie swoich skrzydlatych przyjaciół, Śledzik jako jedyny jest nadzwyczaj spokojny i wesoło gwiżdże. Upomniany przez kolegów twierdzi, że bardzo tęskni za smokiem i udaje, że płacze, jednak skonsternowany prędko ucieka. Nazajutrz Czkawka odkrywa jego tajemnicę - najpierw śledzi Śledzika, który niesie ogromne wiadro ryb do swojego domu, a następnie wchodzi do środka. W tym momencie taranuje go Sztukamięs, który, rozpędzony, zrywa łańcuch i odlatuje, z Czkawką uczepionym jego głowy. Śledzik usiłuje powstrzymać smoka, wspominając o prezentach, smok jednak odlatuje w tym samym kierunku, co pozostałe smoki dzień wcześniej. Reszta młodzieży, a więc Astrid, Sączysmark i bliźniaki wchodzą do domu Śledzika; Astrid nie może uwierzyć, że Śledzik więził swojego smoka. Mieczyk, Szpadka i Sączysmark odkrywają jaja w legowisku Sztukamięs - wówczas, ku zaskoczeniu Śledzika, okazuje się, że Gronkiel jest smoczycą. Chłopak wspomina, że wyjaśnia to kilka zachowań. Chcąc rozweselić Wandali po utracie smoków, Astrid wpada na pomysł, by poroznosić jaja Sztukamięs po domkach wikingów jako prezenty. Pomysł spotyka się z ogólną aprobatą, a najbardziej podekscytowany jest Śledzik, pewien, że będzie to bardzo miła niespodzianka. Okazuje się jednak, że jaja podczas wykluwania eksplodują, przez co cała wioska staje w ogniu. Wkrótce Czkawka wraca wraz ze wszystkimi zaginionymi smokami. Sztukamięs odnajduje swoje wyklute na wyspie młode i karmi je - w tym momencie znajduje ją Śledzik i, niezwykle uradowany jej powrotem, rzuca się na nią z takim impetem, że Smoczycę odrzuca na bok. Księga smoków W krótkometrażówce tej Śledzik jest jednym z czterech bohaterów, obok Czkawki, Astrid i Pyskacza. Cała czwórka jest zafascynowana Smoczym Podręcznikiem - razem go oglądają i omawiają pojawiające się tam smoki. Śledzik jest specjalistą od kamiennej klasy, opowiada więc o Gronkielach i własnych doświadczeniach ze swoim smokiem, oraz o Szepczącej Śmierci. Świt jeźdźców smoków thumb|Statek Śledzika, zbudowany na [[regaty]]Krótkometrażówka opowiada historię powstania wyścigów smoków. Śledzik nie chce brać udziału w rywalizacji jeźdźców, podczas której polują na owce. Wspomina przy tej okazji, że jego rodzina od pokoleń specjalizuje się w uczestnictwie w regatach, i z okazji zbliżającej się uroczystości konstruuje własną łódź, chcąc wziąć udział w regatach. Niestety Sztukamięs ma chorobę morską i gdy tylko łódź wyrusza na wodę, Sztukamięs wymiotuje lawą, która momentalnie zatapia łódź. Wówczas Śledzik decyduje się dołączyć do jeźdźców. Podczas pierwszych oficjalnych rozgrywek Śledzik gra w jednej drużynie z Czkawką. Dzięki umiejętnościom Sztukamięs z łatwością wlatuje do wnętrza studni, w której ukryta została czarna owca. Dzięki temu wygrywają. Jeźdźcy smoków thumb|Śledzik jako treser w Smoczej AkademiiW serialu Śledzik jest jednym z treserów w Smoczej Akademii. Jego wiedza na temat smoków przydaje się najczęściej podczas opisywania nowych gatunków, lub kiedy przyjaciele muszą poradzić sobie ze znanymi smokami, z którymi nie mieli nigdy do czynienia. Oprócz tego, Śledzik walczy wraz z pozostałymi jeźdźcami z nieprzyjaciółmi - Łupieżcami. W większości odcinków odgrywa rolę drugoplanową. W odcinku ''Dziwnobarwny klejnot Śledzik, nie chcąc odbyć lekcji walki z Sączysmarkiem ucieka z wyspy Berk i spędza wieczór na dzikiej plaży tylko ze swoją smoczycą, Sztukamięs. W pewnym momencie Gronkiel zaczyna kopać w ziemi i znajduje zmieniający barwę tajemniczy kamień, który następnie Śledzik zabiera do wioski i przedstawia mieszkańcom Berk. Pyskacz określa je jako kamień przynoszący szczęście. Gdy się jednak okazuje, że jest to jajo smoka Zmiennoskrzydłego, Śledzik jest zdecydowany bronić młodych, nie wyklutych jeszcze piskląt i nakazuje odesłać wszystkie jaja z powrotem na wyspę Zmiennoskrzydłych. Wyzywa nawet Sączysmarka, który zawsze go upokarzał, ponieważ to głównie on kradł i sprzedawał jaja, po czym odmówił ich zwrotu. Śledzik przekonuje chłopaka i ostatecznie wszystkie jaja wracają do swoich rodziców. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Gronkielowe żelazo Śledzik odkrywa tajemnicę swojej smoczycy - po zjedzeniu konkretnej mieszanki skał i kamieni potrafi wytwarzać lawę, która po zastygnięciu stawała się bardzo trwałym żelazem, które nazwano gronkielowym. Pyskacz jest zachwycony nowym materiałem na broń i nawiązuje współpracę ze Śledzikiem. Chłopak jest do tego stopnia zajęty sprzedawaniem towarów wytworzonych z żelaza, że nie uczestniczy w ekspedycjach pozostałych jeźdźców Smoczej Akademii. W końcu materiał na żelazo wyczerpuje się i Pyskacz namawia Śledzika, by ten odtworzył przepis i ponownie nakarmił swoją smoczycę. Spanikowany Śledzik nie pamięta receptury i karmi Sztukamięs różnymi, przypadkowo znalezionymi skałami. W konsekwencji, po zjedzeniu określonego gatunku zaczyna ona przyciągać metalowe przedmioty, a więc głównie znajdujące się w kuźni bronie. thumb|left|Śledzik ratuje swoją smoczycęPrzerażona smoczyca wpada w panikę i ucieka, a Śledzik podejmuje pościg. Z pomocą przychodzi mu Czkawka, którego noga przyczepia się do Sztukamięs i w ten sposób zostaje on porwany. Śledzik zmuszony jest dosiąść Szczerbatka i podjąć pościg za swoją smoczycą. Ta zaprowadza ich do statków Łupieżców, i w tej nietypowej konfiguracji obmyślają sposób, by pokonać nieprzyjaciela. Śledzik w końcu wpada na pomysł, by połaskotać Sztukamięs po brzuchu, dzięki czemu wypluwa ona przyciągające metal kamienie, a wszystkie "goniące" ją bronie spadają wprost na Łupieżców. W odcinku Na szarym końcu Śledzik kłóci się z Sączysmarkiem, który z nich jest lepszym treserem smoków. By rozwiązać ten konflikt, pada propozycja, by każdy z jeźdźców wytresował własnego Straszliwca Straszliwego, aby szanse były wyrównane i nie zależały od gatunku smoka. Śledzik tresuje smoka, którego nazywa Iggy. Jest tak zapatrzony w nowego podopiecznego, że przestaje interesować się swoją smoczycą Sztukamięs. Ma jednak satysfakcję, że w dyscyplinie tresury smoków okazał się lepszy od Sączysmarka. Chłopak zaczyna mieć wyrzuty sumienia, kiedy Sztukamięs zostaje porwana przez Albrechta i jego dwóch pomocników. Wówczas zdaje sobie sprawę, że za bardzo pochłonęła go rywalizacja i przestał zwracać uwagę na swojego smoka. Wspólnymi siłami jeźdźcy uratowali smoczycę, a Śledzik zaczął ponownie poświęcać swój czas na zabawy z nią. W odcinku Nieposkromiony apetyt, Śledzik dokonuje analizy wysp niszczonych przez Krzykozgona, a dzięki oznaczaniu dzikich smoków kolorowymi farbami, dokładnie śledzi ich migrację. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata W odcinku ''Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 1) dowiadujemy się, że Śledzik znalazł swoje zajęcie, jakim jest uczenie dzieci na Berk historii wyspy oraz historii smoków. Pozwala dzieciom dosiadać swojej smoczycy Sztukamięs, na której podróżują po wiosce, i opowiada im opowieści z własnych przygód ze smokami, a także przedstawia "wspaniałych bohaterów", jakimi są Czkawka oraz Szczerbatek. thumb|Śledzik jako Thor ŁamikośćW odcinku Wiking, co się zowie Śledzik niespodziewanie dostaje alergii. Jeźdźcy nie wiedzą, co jest przyczyną jego złego samopoczucia, jednak wkrótce zauważają, że dzieje się to zawsze w towarzystwie Sztukamięs. Sugerują, że Śledzik uczulony jest na swoją smoczycę, czym wprawiają chłopaka w rozpacz. Jednak mimo tego, iż ta świadomość jest dla Śledzika bolesna, sam jest o tym głęboko przekonany. Przyjaciele udają się więc do Gothi, aby pomogła uleczyć Śledzika. Szamanka hipnotyzuje go za pomocą swojej laski, a następnie jeźdźcy zaczynają powtarzać, że Śledzik nie jest uczulony na swoją smoczycę. Wierzą, że dzięki temu wmówią to Śledzikowi i alergia minie. Jednak Sączysmark postanawia zrobić żart i zaczyna wmawiać Śledzikowi, że jest potężnym Thorem Kościochrupem. Po przebudzeniu się, Śledzik natychmiast zmienia swoje nastawienie do wszystkich ludzi, staje się zarozumiały, odważny i bohaterski. Przerażeni jeźdźcy nie wiedzą, w jaki sposób przywrócić chłopaka do normalności, jednak Gothi przekazuje im, że jedynym wyjściem jest sytuacja, w której Śledzik poczuje prawdziwy strach. Sączysmark jako jedyny nie przejął się przemianą Śledzika i przypisuje sobie jego zasługi, mówiąc, że to dzięki niemu stał się taki potężny. Razem wybierają odpowiednią dla Śledzika broń, chłopak jednak akceptuje tylko topór należący do Stoicka Ważkiego. Później w Twierdzy Śledzik demonstruje wszystkim swoją siłę i umiejętności, a po chwili wchodzi wściekły Stoick, który żąda zwrotu toporu. Czkawka uspokaja ojca, wyjaśniając całą sytuację i obiecując odzyskać topór. Tymczasem w wiosce Śledzik wciąż demonstruje swoje umiejętności, ratując m.in. dom i dziecko przed spłonięciem oraz małego jaka przed upadkiem do morza. Wybiera się później na morze, by pokonać i zmusić do posłuszeństwa Wrzeńca, grasującego w miejscu połowu wikingów. Sączysmark natychmiast postanawia wziąć Śledzika na misję pokonania Wrzeńca. Odważny "Thor" zeskakuje Wrzeńcowi na szyję i walczy z nim, a na ratunek wkrótce przybywa Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem, a potem także Sztukamięs. Odwraca uwagę Wrzeńca od Śledzika. Morski smok zaczyna ją gonić, a wówczas Śledzik odczuwa obawę o jej los i powraca do normalności. Razem pokonują smoka i wracają do wioski. Pod koniec odcinka okazuje się, że Śledzik miał chwilowe uczulenie na siodło Sztukamięs, które czyścił Pyskacz i niechcący zanieczyścił je swoją woskowiną uszną. W odcinku ''Kto pod kim dołki kopie'' dowiadujemy się, że chłopak interesuje Heatherę. W odcinku Dobry Kafar nie jest zły chłopak bada wskazania Smoczego Oka, które są różne dla różnych law Gronkiela. Dzięki temu artefaktowi, Śledzik odkrywa wyspę która powinna być idealna dla Gronkieli. Niestety, okazuje się być zamieszkana przez bardzo agresywnego smoka, którego jeźdźcy nie są w stanie pokonać siłą. Śledzik jest tak zdesperowany, że chce aby Sączysmark nauczył go nieczystych sztuczek w walce. Ostatecznie okazuje się, że smok potrafi uszanować niezłomnych i akceptuje towarzystwo innych głazożernych. W odcinku Odkrycia chodzą parami to Śledzik opiekuje się młodym Szybkim Szpicem i trenuje go, jak również odkrywa nieznaną wcześniej zdolność tego smoka. thumb|left|Śledzik bada rannego [[Raziprąda]]W odcinku Szok i zgroza, Śledzik odkrywa nowego smoka, który zapuścił się na wody zatoki Końca Świata - Raziprąda. Blokuje mu możliwość wypłynięcia z zatoki, by móc go zbadać. Okazuje się jednak, że popełnił przez to błąd, bowiem smok, pozbawiony swoich pobratymców, staje się bezbronny. Śledzika ogarniają wyrzuty sumienia i z pomocą pozostałych jeźdźców niszczy kamienną ścianę, przywracając tym samym smokowi możliwość ucieczki. Ten jednak pozostaje w zatoce. Wkrótce okazuje się, dlaczego - jego śladem podążyły bowiem dzikie Wrzeńce. Śledzik poczuwa się do odpowiedzialności, by przegonić morskie smoki i ocalić Raziprąda. Wskakuje do wody i dosiada Raziprąda, by nakłonić go do użycia swojej specjalnej mocy, czyli elektrycznego strzału. Wkrótce dołączają do nich inne dzikie Raziprądy i, zyskując przewagę liczebną nad Wrzeńcami, przeganiają je. Śledzik jest zasmucony, że musi pożegnać się z nowo poznanym smokiem, jednak znacznie ważniejsze dla niego jest, że smok wydostał się na wolność. W odcinku Wódz może być tylko jeden, Śledzik trafia do podziemnej jaskini będącej siedliskiem dzikich, albinoskich Nocnych Koszmarów. Zaprzyjaźnia się z nimi, a szczególnie z jednym, którego nazywa Mrokvarg. Odkrywszy, że nie znoszą one światła słonecznego - a w zamieszkiwanej przez nie jaskini znajduje się otwór, wpuszczający je w ciągu dnia - konstruuje drewnianą klapę, która może być obsługiwana przez smoki, by mogły one się samodzielnie odcinać od słońca. Smoki przywiązują się do niego do tego stopnia, że uniemożliwiają mu opuszczenie jaskini, tym samym zmuszając Śledzika do pozostania pod ziemią. Dopiero z pomocą pozostałych jeźdźców udaje mu się przechytrzyć dzikie smoki i uciec. thumb|left|Śledzik oprowadza Heatherę po Końcu ŚwiataW odcinku I co tu zrobić z Heatherą, jeźdźcy odkrywają, że Śledzik od dłuższego czasu koresponduje z Heatherą. W jednym z listów zaprasza ją na Koniec Świata, z nadzieją, że dziewczyna zechce do nich dołączyć. Heathera pojawia się ze swoją smoczycą, Szpicrutą. Śledzik oprowadza ją po wiosce, pokazuje jej nawet miejsce, w której mogłaby stanąć jej chatka. Dziewczyna jest skonsternowana. Niestety, Sztukamięs i Szpicruta są wobec siebie dość wrogo nastawione, i Heathera wyjaśnia, że prawdopodobnie jest to spowodowane faktem, że ona i Szpicruta żyły zbyt długo w izolacji i nie są w stanie przystosować się do społecznego życia. Chce odejść, Śledzik jednak wyznaje jej, że pragnie jej obecności i nie chce, by odchodziła. Wpada na pomysł, by spróbować przekonać do siebie smoki w inny sposób, mianowicie zamienić się wierzchowcami. I tak, podczas jednej z bitew z Łowcami Smoków, Śledzik dosiada Szpicruty, Heathera zaś Sztukamięs. Walka kończy się sukcesem, a smoki zaprzyjaźniają się. W odcinku Między młotem a kowadłem, jeźdźcy udają się na misję, której celem jest zatrzymanie wydobycia marmuru przez Łowców. Śledzik odkrywa, że do pracy tej wykorzystywane są Miażdżytłuki Kafary. Podejmuje się uwolnienia i zdobycia zaufania tych smoków, jednak odkrywa, że słuchają one tylko okrutnych Łowców. Gdy wyspa staje się niestabilna i zaczyna się zapadać, Czkawka i Szczerbatek zostają uwięzieni w skalnej szczelinie. Ostatecznie Śledzikowi udaje się przemówić do Kafarów z pomocą delikatnych uderzeń młota o ziemię i poprosić je, by uwolniły przyjaciół. Po opuszczeniu wyspy, jeźdźcy udają się do bazy Viggo, gdzie budowana jest odporna na smocze ataki forteca, wykonana z wydobywanego marmuru. Śledzik korzysta z pomocy oswojonych Kafarów, by zniszczyć fortecę. Po zakończonej misji odstawiają Kafary do Mrocznej Głębi, by w spokoju mogły spędzić resztę swojego życia. thumb|left|Śledzik żegna się z HeatherąW odcinku Gorączka złota powraca Dagur, który chce wraz ze swoją siostrą powrócić na Wyspę Berserków i przywrócić dawną świetność plemieniu Berserków. Martwi to Śledzika, rozumie on bowiem, iż może to oznaczać, że Heathera zdecyduje się pozostać z bratem i opuści przez to Koniec Świata. Jest zwyczajnie zazdrosny o Dagura, i podczas misji ratunkowej upiera się, by skorzystać ze swoich sprawdzonych sposobów, zamiast "stylu Berserków". Heathera przekonuje go jednak, że metoda jej brata jest skuteczniejsza. Pod koniec odcinka Heathera oznajmia, że pragnie zostać z Dagurem i odnaleźć swojego dawno zaginionego ojca. Śledzikowi łamie to serce, jednak szanuje decyzję dziewczyny i deklaruje, że ilekroć będzie go potrzebowała, on zawsze będzie na nią czekał. Heathera na pożegnanie całuje go w policzek. W odcinku Wykluwanie wulkanów, Śledzik i Czkawka nawiązują niespotykaną dotąd nić porozumienia, czytając sobie nawzajem w myślach i często wypowiadając te same kwestie. Gdy na wyspie Caldera Cay jeden z nich ma zostać wysłany do wnętrza wulkanu, by dostarczyć jajo Eruptodona do wulkanicznej jaskini, między przyjaciółmi pojawia się konflikt. Czkawka zostaje wybrany, na co Śledzik reaguje z zazdrością, okazuje się jednak, że Szczerbatek] nie jest w stanie przelecieć nad lawą, gdyż niszczy ona jego ogon. Ostatecznie Śledzik, Czkawka i Mala wlatują do wulkanu na grzbiecie Sztukamięs. Wewnątrz jaskini, chłopcy nie są w stanie nawiązać właściwej im nici porozumienia i na każdym kroku mają odmienne zdanie na temat tego, gdzie powinni się udać i co zrobić - co okazuje się uciążliwe w momencie, gdy atakują ich Ogniste Koszmary. Po jakimś czasie znów zaczynają myśleć zgodnie i racjonalnie. thumb|Śledzik tresuje [[Dramillion Śledzika|Dramilliona]]W odcinku Wierni słudzy Ingermana Śledzik dowiaduje się, że jego przodkowie byli znanymi Łowcami Smoków i stanowili swoistą sektę zwaną pod nazwą Wierni Słudzy Ingermana. Ta informacja wpływa na niego bardzo negatywnie, chłopak jest zagubiony, nie wie co sądzić. Przeżywa poniekąd kryzys tożsamości, bowiem odkrywa, że Ingermanowie nie byli mili, łagodni i pokojowo nastawieni do świata, jak dotychczas sądził - co więcej, specjalizowali się w polowaniu na smoki. Jednak z pomocą notatek Oswalda Zgodnopysznego, znalezionych jakiś czas wcześniej na wyspie Vanaheim, odnajduje wyspę, na której żyją Dramilliony - i na której znajdowała się niegdyś siedziba Wiernych Sług. Okazuje się, że baza wciąż istnieje i szkoleni są w niej w walkach przeciw smokom Łowcy, wychwalający nazwisko Ingara Ingermana, ich patrona i mentora. Śledzik, nie mogąc znieść widoku zamykanych w klatkach smoków, decyduje się zmienić reputację nazwiska Ingerman. Tresuje więc jednego ze zbiegłych Dramillionów i z jego pomocą uwalnia pozostałe zamknięte w klatkach smoki. Na koniec podejmują atak z powietrza, podczas którego doszczętnie niszczą bazę, a nawet posąg samego Ingara. Śledzik jest dumny, że zniszczył kult zabójcy smoków i nadał nazwisku Ingerman dobre imię, wiążące się z życiem w przyjaźni ze smokami. W tym samym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że Śledzik stoi na czele szkolnej grupy znanej pod nazwą Odkrywców Smoków. Należy do niej troje dzieci, które chcą zdobywać wiedzę na temat smoków, by pewnego dnia wytresować swoje własne wierzchowce. Śledzik stworzył specjalny program szkolenia, który przewiduje zdobywanie sprawności oraz odznak symbolizowanych przez różne smoki - z czego najwyższą odznakę stanowi Gronkiel. Z powodu swojej ekspedycji Śledzik nie może zająć się dziećmi, gdy te przybywają na Koniec Świata przywiezione przez Pyskacza i Marudę, więc opiekę nad nimi oraz samo szkolenie powierza tymczasowo bliźniakom. Gdy w końcu Śledzik wraca, dzieci cieszą się na jego widok i nazywają go "wujkiem Śledzikiem". ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 thumb|Śledzik i Sztukamięs podczas wyścigów smokówŚledzik pojawia się na początku filmu razem ze Sztukamięs, biorąc udział w wyścigach smoków, w czasie których okazuje się, że razem z Sączysmarkiem rywalizuje o względy Szpadki. Śledzik pojawia się później ze swoim smokiem, gdy razem ze Stoickiem i innymi jeźdźcami trafiają na statek Ereta, poszukując Czkawki i Astrid. Po pokonaniu wroga wracają na Berk. Później Śledzik na smoku, razem z innymi jeźdźcami, towarzyszą Astrid w ponownym poszukiwaniu Ereta i zmuszają go do zaprowadzenia ich do Drago. Tam jego smoczyca zostaje wcielona do armii Krwawdonia, razem z innymi smokami, a sam zostaje jednym z więźniów Drago. Kiedy Eret przechodzi na stronę Wandali, pomaga w uwolnieniu smoków i ich jeźdźców. Podczas walki o obronę Smoczego Sanktuarium, Śledzik pomaga Czkawce w walce z Krwawdoniem. Gdy Oszołomostrach Drago pokonuje alfę i przejmuje kontrolę nad smokami w okolicy, ulega mu również Sztukamięs. Wraca ona dopiero do Śledzika pod koniec filmu, gdy Oszołomostrach zostaje pokonany przez Szczerbatka. Jak wytresować smoka 3 thumb|left|Nieudane lądowanie ŚledzikaW finałowej odsłonie trylogii Śledzik odgrywa najmniej istotną rolę pośród całej drużyny Smoczych Jeźdźców. Już od pierwszej akcji ratunkowej na statku łowców smoków wyraźnie nie radzi sobie z lądowaniami z użyciem swojej smoczej zbroi, ponadto nieustannie nosi w kieszeni kostiumu Sztukaśledź, smoczę Sztukamięs. Jest bardzo opiekuńczy wobec małego smoka, jednak nieustannie musi go pilnować, jako że niecierpliwy Gronkiel lubi uciekać. Śledzikowi przypada uwolnienie Wyrwiflaka Szkarłatnego, którym chłopak jest zachwycony od pierwszego wejrzenia. thumb|Szkic [[Biała Furia (gatunek)|Białej Furii sporządzony przez Śledzika]]Z powrotem na Berk Śledzik ciągle dogląda Sztukaśledź, karmiąc go niczym bobasa. Gdy Czkawka przynosi przyjaciołom wieść o grasującej z lasach Berk Białej Furii, Śledzik jest podekscytowany i od razu bierze się za sporządzanie szkicu gatunku na podstawie opisów Czkawki. Gdy Grimmel Gnębiciel nawiedza dom Czkawki, Śledzik pełni funkcję przynęty i chowa się pod kocem, spod którego wystają atrapy części ciała śpiącego Szczerbatka. Chłopak ma udawać smoka w sytuacji, gdyby Grimmel go zaatakował. Faktycznie, gdy mężczyzna strzela w jego stronę, chcąc uśpić Szczerbatka zatrutą strzałką, Śledzik przewala się i wydaje odgłos podobny do pomruku smoka. Później, gdy Grimmel orientuje się w podstępie, Śledzik wychodzi spod koca i przewraca się, tracąc przytomność pod wpływem trucizny. Po ataku Śmierciozaurów, bezpiecznie z budynku wynosi go Pyskacz. Podczas nastepującej przemowy Czkawki Śledzik wciąż jest oszołomiony. Podczas lotu w kierunku Ukrytego Świata, wciąż pilnuje niesfornego Sztukaśledzia, irytując Sączysmarka. Cieszy się na widok wyspy, na której mogą się zatrzymać. Podczas ataku na bazę Grimmela, Śledzik jest zachwycony atakiem Wyrwiflaka, podobnie jak podczas ostatniej bitwy z Lordami Wojny. Pożegnanie Śledzika ze Sztukamięs oraz Sztukaśledziem jest dość krótkie, choć niepozbawione łez. Na pocieszenie chłopak sprawił sobie maskotkę przedstawiającą podobiznę Sztukaśledzia, którą nosi w kieszeni na plecach, niczym wcześniej prawdziwe smoczę. Jednocześnie podczas ślubu Czkawki i Astrid wzrusza się do tego stopnia, że rzuca się w ramiona Szpadki, a ta wydaje się zadowolona poufałością chłopaka. Relacje Sztukamięs Czkawka Haddock Początkowo Śledzik znajduje się w podobnym położeniu, co Czkawka. Chociaż potężny, wcale nie jest zbyt silny ani wojowniczy. Za to doskonale zna się na smokach i wielokrotnie w serialu współpracuje z Czkawką podczas opisywania nowych gatunków lub rozpoznawania już poznanych. Podczas smoczego szkolenia Śledzik okazuje się podobną niezdarą, co Czkawka - boi się smoków i ucieka przed nimi, zamiast walczyć. Można powiedzieć, że ufa Czkawce najbardziej spośród młodzieży, bo jemu nieśmiało mówi o statystykach smoka, gdy Pyskacz kazał mu się zamknąć. Heathera Szpadka Thorston Bliźniaki lubią wyśmiewać się z otyłej budowy ciała Śledzika, chociaż ten okazuje znacznie większą inteligencję i wiedzę. Czasami irytuje to bliźniaki. W odcinku ''Wandersmok, Śledzik namawiał pozostałych, by odnaleźli zaginionych Mieczyka i Szpadkę, jego smok jednak był wyczerpany i nie mógł lecieć na poszukiwania. Śledzik jest zmartwiony, gdy Czkawka mówi, że nie znalazł śladu bliźniaków. Chociaż przez większość czasu zdaje się być zażenowany naturą rodzeństwa i nie docenia ich intelektu, gratuluje Szpadce tresury Wrzeńca w odcinku Uwolnić Wrzeńka. W odcinku Sączysmark dostaje siekierkę, Śledzik i Szpadka w wyniku nieporozumienia myśleli, że są małżeństwem, co było bardzo uciążliwe i przerażające dla chłopaka. Kiedy wychodzi na jaw, że jednak ich związek jest nieważny, Śledzik okazuje wielką radość, po czym uświadamia sobie, że zachował się niemiło. Obydwoje czują się niezręcznie, ale po chwili Szpadka dotyka swoim nosem nosa Śledzika z czułością, a on oznajmia, że może przychodzić, gdy ma ochotę. Wątek ten jednak nie został pociągnięty w serialu. Pod koniec serialu w ostatnim odcinku rozpoczyna się konflikt między Śledzikiem a Sączysmarkiem o względy Szpadki, który wielokrotnie pojawia się w drugiej części trylogii. Dziewczyna jest podirytowana obydwoma zalotnikami. thumb|Szpadka przekonuje się do ŚledzikaW filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3 Szpadka ma raczej neutralne relacje ze Śledzikiem, chociaż mówi o nim, jakby wciąż był nią zainteresowany, jak w poprzednim filmie. Wspomina, z przekąsem, że gdyby wybrała chłopaka, to miałaby więcej do zjedzenia w razie nagłego przypadku, po czym stwierdza, że Śledzik bardzo dużo gada, czego ona nie znosi. W ostatnich scenach Śledzik jest ogromnie wzruszony ślubem Czkawki i Astrid. W chwili słabości przytula stojącą obok Szpadkę, która oznajmia, że chłopak wygrywa oraz że lubi "wrażliwców z nadwagą". Astrid Hofferson Sączysmark Jorgenson Sztukaśledź Cytaty Ciekawostki *W książce Śledzik jest jeszcze chudszy od Czkawki, a w filmie jest grubszym chłopcem. *W polskiej wersji językowej lekko sepleni. *W odcinku Gronkielowe żelazo zostało ujawnione, że ma słabość do jagód i że dużo je, by zwalczyć stres. *W filmie to on, nie zaś Czkawka, jest największym znawcą smoków (przeczytał Smoczy Podręcznik co najmniej siedem razy). *Wraz z Sączysmarkiem zapuścili zarost dla Szpadki. *Podobnie jak Pyskacz potrafi odczytać pismo Gothi. *Wierzy, że Gothi umie przewidzieć datę śmierci, patrząc na język albo paznokcie. *W jednym z odcinków Sączysmark wyjawił, że Śledzik ma lęk wysokości. *Jest prawdopodobnie pierwszym wikingiem, który widział Zmiennoskrzydłego z bliska. *Boi (a przynajmniej bał) się ciemności. *Po akcji ''Obrońców Berk Śledzik zaczął uczyć młodych wikingów historii smoków i Berk. *W odcinku Wiking, co się zowie dowiadujemy się, że jest uczulony na woskowinę Pyskacza. *Jego nazwisko padło pierwszy raz w krótkometrażówce Świt jeźdźców smoków, a w serialu w odcinku Wiking, co się zowie. *W odcinku Wiking, co się zowie, nazwał się Thor Łamikość (Thor Kościochrup w Return of Thor Bonecrusher). *Jego drugie imię to Justyn, co ujawniono w odcinku Wódz może być tylko jeden. *W odcinku Wierni słudzy Ingermana odkrywa, że jego przodkowie byli łowcami smoków, co go załamuje. Jest to analogia do sytuacji w książce How to Fight a Dragon's Fury, kiedy książkowy Śledzik odkrywa prawdę o swoim ojcu. Zobacz też en::Fishlegs Ingerman es::Patapez Ingerman de:Fischbein Ingerman (Filmuniversum) ru:Рыбьеног Джастин Ингерман it:Gambedipesce Ingerman pt-br:Perna-de-peixe fr:Varek Ingerman Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising Kategoria:Ingermanowie